Heroes not afraid to die
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: What would you change? That is the question that I will be asking and you hopefully will answer. I have searched for a story like this but sadly, none have been found so I have burdened myself with doing this, hopefully you all will enjoy reading it as I will writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever stopped and thought to yourself, what if? What if I had been there? How could things have gone differently, would things have gone differently? Would he or she still have died, or been captured? How would I have changed it? Would I have risked my life to save them? Or would I be the one taking them out? What would I want to change? Would I change anything? I know there are several things that I would indisputably do to change them. Won't you join me to see what they are? Would you like to see what would happen if you were there? Let's take a chance, and see where the world takes us, and the lives we'll affect. After all, you only live once, let's enjoy it while we still can... 


	2. What should have happenedTF3

I drove right behind Ironhide with glee filling my every fibre. The blasted Decepticon punks had shown their ugly mugs and both I and Ironhide were just kitchen for fights. An explosion rocked me on my wheels and I sped past Ironhide, ignoring the chuckle that filtered through his radio. "Laugh all you want 'Hide, just means I'm gonna get the first Decepticon!" I shouted before laughing as the black Topkick surged forward. Bee raced past us and I saw Sam stick his head out the window calling us as I finally got a glimpse of who we were going up against. Dreads. I transformed to my 30 ft. height and drew my weapons as Ironhide and Sideswipe transformed next to me. All five of us pointed our weapons at each other and I smirked, optic visor brightening with mirth, as Sideswipe laughed. "Woah, we got ourselves a little Mexican stand off." Our gazes kept flitting back and forth from each other until Ironhide spoke up, "Weapons down." The dreads glanced at each other before I lost my patience and snarled, "Drop 'em!" All five of us dropped our weapons at the same time. I was shocked until I saw the Decepticon reach behind his back and pull out a barbed bomb shell. He threw two of them at me and two of them at Ironhide. I threw myself at the Dread as Ironhide failed to dodge one of the bombshells and got hit in the lower shoulder plating. Against better judgement, I reared back and bit down hard on the Decepticon punks shoulder, ignoring the sour taste of his old Energon and twisting. He shrieked as I tore the metal plating clean off and to the side of the road before Ironhide charged and shoved the bombshell through him. I slammed him down onto an old car and gave it a good kick, sending into the side of a building. Ironhide and I walked away, myself smirking as I saw him chuck something over his shoulder. An explosion followed and I smirked before transforming back to my Dodge charger mode and racing back to base. We arrived at the same time and I transformed as Ironhide faced our leader, Optimus Prime. "Ironhide, Flamethrower, I want you to stay and guard Sentinel Prime, make sure the Decepticons don't get anywhere near him." He ordered. I struck my chest, "Yes sir!" Ironhide grunted in response before the Prime behind us set off a bomb, knocking the two of us forward. I instinctively rolled as I saw a gun aimed for my partners spark chamber and took the shot for him. I gasped as the blast penetrated my armor and spark, all in one fluid motion. Ironhide bellowed my name as I gave a painfully gasp clutching at my open chest. He kneeled next to me, propping up my head as he begged me to stay with him. Managing every scrap of strength that I had left, I made my visor move up, exposing my violet optics to him and weakly smiled, with a little Energon dribbling out the side of my mouth. "You're gonna be fine 'Thrower, stay with me. Do you hear me? Optics on me!" He ordered. I sighed as he tried to stem the flow of Energon stemming from the gaping wound on my chest. I weakly raised a fluid covered hand and silently watched as he held it in his own massive black one. "Ironhide, you gotta let go. There's nothing left to fix." I frowned when he started to ramble about how I was going to be fine. "Let me go." Hope froze and looked down at me with an unknown feeling in his optics. "Ya gotta let me go 'Hide. Ill be cheering you on from the Well of Allsparks. Make s-sure you kick plenty of 'Con tanks for me..." I trailed off, feeling my world fade out. Ironhide pleas were the last thing I ever heard. Okay, so I know what you're all thinking... 0.o...what the slaggin scrapheap happened?! So to answer all your questions, I will write little things about something that could have or should have been changed in a story, movie, comic, etc etc etc...but you can also leave a review for something that you want changed...hope you all enjoy! Feedback is appreciated! 


End file.
